On Valentine's Night!
by Setsuna.XIII
Summary: [Oneshot. AU] It's Valentine's day and clueless Axel doesn't know how things work! Just when he thought it was hopeless, it wasn't! Enter his interest, Roxas!


Well yeah, you read it right… "On Valentine's Night" is the title, folks. Even though February is waaaay over and Valentine's Day is not until the next more months, I just had to write this. A total one-shot, I think? Gah! I can't even tell!

Anyway, do enjoy the little ficcie I made. ((grins nervously))

**Disclaimer**: sadly, I don't own the ever-gorgeous Kingdom Hearts… ((cries at Tetsuya Nomura's fee)) Have mercy on me, sensei! Waaaaaaaaaah!!

* * *

Large pink hearts…

…

Red flowers.

…

Chocolates.

…

Fancy cards.

…

…

"What the hell?" I stared fervently, my eyes falling to every decoration it could see. To my left was tons of hanging big, puffy hearts. To my right were stalls selling countless flowers in colors you wouldn't imagine existing. Behind me displayed the largest box of chocolate of different flavor – bitter to milk. And right in front me, a huge poster, designed as a card, written at its front in big, red bulky letters:

**HAPPY HEART'S DAY!**

"Happy heart's day…? What is that??"

* * *

"WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT VALENTINE'S DAY IS?!" Anytime soon, I would see Demyx fainting on the floor, tears falling from his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean… It's YOU. Knowing someone like you makes it hard to believe that of all the people, YOU don't know what is celebrated every February 14…" For the first time, I saw Zexion sighing in disappointment. His one hand made its way to his temples, massaging it to soothe the tension.

Gee… Was I really causing such a fuss?

I, Axel, didn't cause any fuss only if necessary. For example when I accidentally burned all Marluxia's plants, the flower-man nearly killed me with his scythe!

Well, I didn't know that plants were _THAT _flammable… I was just testing it out. Okay, that beside the real point!

But hell, what were they talking about?! This talk of "heart's day" or something… Clearly, people… This wasn't worth my time.

Sheesh…

But noooooo… Both Demyx and Zexion couldn't let it pass me not knowing anything about this celebration. They were like: _"You poor child! You must be enlightened!"_ and _"How come you don't know?? I mean, hell, you're already 20 years old!"_

Excuse me for being so busy since birth because I was an only child, dammit. I was working hard for the family, thank you very much.

"Hey guys, what's up?" A soft voice behind me asked, his tone reached my ears. I smiled, knowing fully that it belonged to the center of my attention, the apple of my eye.

Who else?

"Roxas, happy valentine's day!!" Demyx practically ran and squealed at the younger teen's ear, glomping him deadly at the process.

The younger blonde managed to remove himself from the sitar player's clutches, grinning nervously at Demyx while greeting him as well. "Y-yeah, happy heart's day too…"

Then I turned to Roxas and poked his cheeks cutely, asking curiously, "And what are you doing here, hm??" When our eyes met, I could've sworn that any minute, I would melt. Those blue orbs shone brilliantly like those of rare gems.

Gah… But sadly, the little kiddo didn't about this admiration. Well, not yet.

He he he…

"I was… Um… Do you guys know any good gift shops around here?" He looked so adorable! And sounded adorable as well! That meek look suddenly surfaced on his face but he immediately hid it by a smile. Was he shy asking something trivial?? I could only grin in delight.

But then, Zexion walked past me, pushing me behind at the same time. That got me out from my thinking as I saw him entertaining Roxas. _That emo is taking my time with him!!_

"Gift shops, you say…" Zexion answered him. "I believe there is one at the 3rd district but I'm not still sure… Why do you ask?"

Interested enough, I did wonder why Roxas ask. No wait… Valentine's day…

_Aha! He was planning to buy something!! How adorable!_ Hey, I couldn't help speculating you know… But to whom he would give…?

"A present, is it?" Somehow, Demyx had the same thought. I saw the boy nodding happily at us, as if proud to say that he would give a present to someone… Gah! Who was it then?!

Indeed my curiosity grew still… _Maybe me??_ I mean who wouldn't want to give a present to someone like me?

This was me we were talking about, right? The cool, handsome and feisty me! Me… Me… ME!

Feh… I smirked inside as though I came to a final conclusion that it was me Roxas would give the present. The boy was just sooo shy to admit it!

If only I could jump on him right there and then and—

"Yep! For Namine!"

A long pause…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

"So, what do you wanna do on your birthday, Namine?" Kairi asked softly, smiling at her friend as they sat quietly on the couch inside the Usual Spot of Twilight Town.

Today was Valentine's Day, and also Namine's 17th birthday. Even though it was always celebrated year after year after year, Kairi and Namine's friends still found the coincidental dates amazing.

Your birthday on Valentine's Day? How cool could that get?

"Well, Roxas said I should wait here…" She answered while gently opening her sketch book. "He said that he would give me a present…"

"Really? That's sweet…"

Namine smiled as a respond. Not long after, Hayner, Pence and Olette entered the Usual Spot with presents on their hands. "Happy birthday, Nami-chan!" They greeted in unison.

"Thanks, guys…" She beamed at them, receiving the presents happily. "Really, you didn't have to…"

"Heh, just relax, Namine! Enjoy the day, okay?" Pence chirped at her, grinning like a little boy.

Hayner then plopped down on one of the empty couches and heaved, "Geeez… It's hard to walk around when it's Valentine's Day! So many people at the plaza!" He was about to rest when Olette pulled him up suddenly. "Hey, what gives?!"

"Sora and Riku are waiting for us at the sandlot! We gotta go!" The short-haired girl reminded. She glanced at both Namine and Kairi and announced, "Everyone's waiting at the sandlot! There's gonna be a party!"

* * *

"Wooooooooooow!! Everything look's fabulous!" Sora commented happily as he glanced around the sandlot. There were a lot of decorations put up. Bannerettes were displayed in every corner of the place. Small colored bulbs hanged above, working as the lights for the later evening. At the back of the area, a large table was placed with foods and drinks of every kind.

Suspended up in the air using two red balloons, was a large poster saying, "CUPID'S PARTY!"

Sora squealed some more, seeing the poster hoisted up. After seconds, he ran up to Riku, hugging him deadly. "Thank you, Riku!! Everything looks so wonderful!! I'm so glad I put you in-charge of this!!"

The silver-haired teen just smiled, stealing a quick kiss on Sora's lips. "It was nothing, Sora…" He breathed between the kiss.

"Ahem… Ahem…" Both the teen ceased and smiled embarrassingly at the people who disturbed them. "You know… You can do that AFTER the party…" Cloud joked, grinning at the two younger teens.

"Yeah, listen to us elders once in a while…" Leon chimed in, smirking. Both younger teens just rolled their eyes. As if Leon and Cloud didn't do it on public. "Well, where's everybody?"

"Hayner and the others will get them!" The brunette answered excitedly, jumping around with joy. "But… I couldn't spot Axel, Demyx and Zexion so I couldn't get them!"

"Fine, we'll go get them…" Leon offered. He looked at Cloud and asked, "Wanna come along?"

The said older teen just smiled. "Sure…"

* * *

"Axel, I can't believe I'm seeing you like this…" Zexion said in surprise and… was that disappointment too I was hearing?!

"Yeah, c'mon… Don't sulk like that! It's Valentine's day!" Demyx joined in, adding more of my anguish.

Here I was, my head resting on my arms at my table inside my house. I sighed again for the 23rd time. Hey, I was depressed, what could I say? Who wouldn't when you found out that the person you liked so much liked someone else?

Sigh… for the 24th time.

"If you don't get your ass up, we'll miss the party…" Zexion said, emotionless. Gah, what a good friend he was! "If you wanna clear things up, you better see Roxas than sulk like that."

Now that the emo mentioned it… I wasn't even sure if Namine was the one he liked. Maybe he was just giving her a present for her birthday…

Gah, who was I kidding?! It was so impossible to have one's birthday on the same day on Valentine's Day.

But clearly… I had no idea…

"Fine, fine… I'll attend that stupid party…"

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Axel, you there? We've come get you, as ordered by Sora!" I heard Leon shouting behind the main door. I complied, after all, who wouldn't want to be alone in Valentine's night?

* * *

It was now evening. The light coming from the crescent moon didn't illumined brightly as much as the little bulbs did. Sweet and fast melody played at the sandlot and everyone in town was present. Some danced while the others ate the finger-food at the table, having a good time.

"Me! I'd like to play on-stage!" Demyx volunteered and didn't wait for the emcee to answer him. He climbed up, with his large, blue sitar on his arm and immediately grabbed-hold the mic. "I'd like to dedicate this melody to person who makes me smile all the time… Hey, Zexion!!"

Everyone turned their heads, looking at none other than Zexion. The emo could only cough in embarrassment. _"Demyx, I will so not make out with you tonight! Damn you! Smile on your own!"_

From the table, Riku and Sora stood casually by, watching everyone having fun. They glanced at each other, smiling for a very successful party. The silver-haired teen then leaned down to the brunette's face, slowly coming closer and closer and then…

"Hey, that's Axel!" Sora suddenly blurted out, unconsciously pushing Riku's face away to have a clear view of the lonely red-head. "Axel, over here!!"

"Darn you, axel…" Riku grumbled inside himself.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Namine!" Roxas greeted, giving her a tight squeeze at the same time. "I'm sorry if I my present isn't nice…"

The blonde girl, still wrapped in Roxas' arms, shook her head and said, "No, it's just what I need… A new sketchpad. Thanks, Roxas…" Backing away, she gave an assuring smile. "Well, isn't it the time you give your valentine present to Axel?"

Just by saying his name, the male blonde turned red. Namine was the only one who knew about Roxas great admiration and love for the red-head. It was ever since they ate Sea-salt ice cream together at the clock tower, Roxas couldn't get Axel out of his mind. The feelings grew everyday it got stronger.

Sadly, the blonde couldn't confess because every time he did, something and someone interfered, by coincidence that was.

But, this valentine's celebration, Roxas would surprise Axel!

"Uh… I don't know… He's been avoiding me all day, Namine… Was it something I did?"

"Well, you'll never until you ask… How about you ask him to go with you at the clock tower, like the first time? There, you can ask him…"

The male teen suddenly got attack by butterflies in his stomach. "Okay! I will!" Then he ran off, to the sandlot, leaving his best friend, Namine, inside the Usual Spot.

* * *

"You seem to be down in the dumps, Axel… What's up?" I heard a genki voice coming from my side. I looked then spotted the loud brunette with his boyfriend coming to my direction. I shook my head, erasing whatever negative emotion my face was showing.

"Me? Down in the dumps, Sora? Heh, this is me we're talking about! I'm never down!" I beamed proud, forcing myself to flash a smirk at the two. Man, I was really losing it. "And since it is Valentine's Day, how about you give me my valentine's kiss?"

"Can it, Axel…" I heard Riku growled at me, looking at me with his cold aqua eyes. I stopped teasing the poor, _terrified _boy and stood up straight_. Geeez, this guy couldn't even take a joke!_

"Right, right… Well, anyway, have you seen Roxas around?" I asked, sounding very casually but the second his name past my lips, I felt weak all of a sudden. Really, that kid grew into me. And right now, all that mattered was for me to see him.

"Axel! There you are!" When I heard that, I instantly froze. Fully knowing who it was, I slowly turned around. My green eyes locked with blue orbs.

It was Roxas, panting hard as if he ran a mile. I couldn't help but blinked at him. "Roxas…?"

"Hey, um, would you like to come with me to the clock tower…?" He sounded a bit hesitant; his eyes stared downward after he looked at me. Instead of asking any more questions to aggravate him, I just grabbed his arms and pulled him out from the noisy crowd.

We were off to Twilight Town's largest clock.

A couple of minutes with nothing but silence, we made up inside the tower. We sat at our usual place, with me always on his right side. I didn't say anything and neither did he. We just sat there, letting the cold breeze play with our hair. The crescent moon was up and countless stars filled the sky.

In the corner of my eye, I observed him. _He still looked as beautiful as before…_

"Hey, Axel… I…" He started, his voice now sounded a bit shaky. His eyes still cast downwards, not looking at me. "Uh… Happy valentine's day…"

I responded nothing. No words. But I did scoot close to him and when I was near enough, I gently grabbed his face.

I made him look at me in the eye. And without warning, I slowly pressed my lips on his. Time seemed to have stopped and how I wish I could continue. But I didn't. I just gently pulled away, looking at anything but him. "I'm sorry…" I muttered at him, feeling very embarrassed. "I know you like Namine… I just… God, Roxas, you make me feel…. I want you to know that I—"

Before I knew, I was sealed by a kiss. Roxas moved upward and ceased me talking. This time, instead of pulling away, I brushed my hand against his face, caressing his soft skin. He leaned even more, deepening our kiss as I touched his face.

After what seemed like hours, we finally pulled away, flushed and panting together, both our lips bruised. I smiled happily at him and he smiled back. Then I saw him reaching something inside his pocket – a small box with a red bow. "Sorry if this only what I could give…"

I took the small gift, opening it in front of the moon. There, a small chocolate, shaped like a heart, lied silently.

"I made that… I know it ain't much of a valentine present…" Roxas confessed embarrassingly, giving me an awkward smile. He then faced forward, admiring the night and the horizon. "… and what made you said that I like Namine, Axel?"

I sweat-dropped, remembering how I behaved before, most especially to Zexion and Demyx.

"Didn't you know that Namine's birthday is also on Valentine's day? I thought everyone knew…"

_WHAAAAAAAAAT?! Darn, I totally missed that!_ Oh well, I guessed everything worked out at the very end. _Wait… I don't have a valentine present for Roxas!_

"So, Axel… How about we join the others at the sand—" This time, I was the one who cut him off. I didn't let him finish or respond. I just captured his mouth, made sure to kiss it hard enough to make him whimper and licked his lips to tease him.

This would be my gift for you… My kiss…

"Happy heart's day, Roxas…"

* * *

Gah… How was it? Any good? Please, do review! ((offers Sea-salt ice cream if you review)) Hee!! Oh, the fluffy-ness, yes??

_Xemnas: How about you make something about me finally obtaining Kingdom Hearts??_

_Setsuna: Well, see you guys again!_

_Xemnas: Darn you, woman… ((summons Dusks to attack Setsuna))_


End file.
